Nothing Like It
by jessicaisfabulous
Summary: Hermione seeks help in Professor McGonagall, and begins to understand even better her feelings for the older witch. HGMM
1. Chapter 1

This is a HG/MM fic. If you aren't into that sort of thing, well, you can just deal with it now can't you, or don't read.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Hermione seeks help in Professor McGonagall, while coming to understand her feelings for the older witch even more.

Nothing Like It

Hermione Granger awoke with a start. It was not the first time she had had this dream, nor would it be the last. She had dreamed of her professor; her dear, strict, beautiful Professor McGonagall. Oh how she wished she could live that dream! To feel Minerva's hair slightly brushing her cheek, to feel her lips brush her own…Hermione would give anything to live that dream. But, alas, there would be no relief for her insufferable dreams. No, Professor McGonagall was a teacher, and no student, certainly not the Head Girl, would ever date their professor.

Hermione had known of her feelings for a while, but hadn't admitted them fully until a week ago when the dreams got so intense she could no longer focus in class, instead remembering what it felt like when dream-Minerva kissed her. Her actions had not gone unnoticed. Professor McGonagall had begun to take notice of her star pupils' flinches whenever she addressed her in class.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione continued to stare wistfully as a stray strand of hair that had wriggled free from Minerva's bun.

"Miss Granger!"

She nearly jumped out of her desk.

"Yes, Professor?"

Professor McGonagall's nostrils characteristically flared as she looked to the Head Girl with a mix of concern and irritation.

"Please see me after class, Miss Granger."

Ignoring the catcalls from the Slytherins, Hermione tucked her nose down into her Transfiguration book for the rest of the lesson.

When the class was dismissed she walked up to her Head of House's desk, her head hung low.

"Miss Granger," began Professor McGonagall, observing her over her spectacles, "I don't know whether I should be concerned or angry. Today in class you exhibited behavior characteristic of Mr. Weasley in his first year! You didn't pay attention and when I looked into your eyes you looked like you had been imperiused. And this isn't the first time. Your work all week has been second-rate and it's affecting your grade."

Hermione's eyes opened wide at this and filled with tears.

"Professor, please, I'll catch up…I'll redo work…I'll do extra credit, just please let me make this up."

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips.

"Miss Granger, I am not afraid of you failing, if that is what you are worried about. There is no doubt in my mind that you could make up that work in the better half of an hour. What I am afraid of is that you are unhappy, or hurting in some way. You seem distracted. It isn't as if this behavior is due to a bout of mere boredom. You have never been bored in my class, and I hope that you continue to be interested in transfiguration. I believe that you are going through something. Whether this has to do with your friends, your family or your education…," she sighed, "All I can say is that I am here if you want to talk."

Hermione nodded and headed out the door, her mind swimming.

At this recollection, Hermione collected herself and went into the bathroom. Her face was pink from blushing, as Lavender had asked her on the way to the bathroom why she had been moaning in her sleep.

_Alright, Hermione. Pull yourself together! She is your __**teacher**__. There is no room for this kind of emotion in your relationship with her, not if you want to continue being her favorite pupil. _

She took in a deep breath to calm herself. She had transfiguration first thing after breakfast. She couldn't look worked up.

As soon as she had gone through her daily morning ritual, and cast a couple of concealing charms to hide her ever-present blush, she headed down to breakfast.

After listening to Harry and Ron fight over who would get the last sausage, and finally summoning a basket of them from right under Malfoy's pointy nose, Hermione grabbed her book bag and headed to McGonagall's classroom.

A/N: Let me know what you think! Reviews are encouraged and welcome!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, this is HG/MM…so leave if you're just going to complain that it's gross or whatever.

Disclaimer: Last time I was not JK Rowling. And despite my great efforts, I am STILL not JK Rowling.

Chapter 2

Professor McGonagall had not yet entered the classroom when Hermione arrived.

She took her usual seat right in front of McGonagall's desk and slid her book bag to the floor.

"Ah, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said as she entered the classroom from the hall, "You're early."

Hermione managed a nervous smile, "As always, Professor."

Minerva carefully placed the large stack of papers she was holding on her desk and sat down to face her favorite student.

"Have you given any thought to what we spoke about yesterday, Miss Granger?"

Hermione blushed. She certainly had thought about it. Well, dreamed would be a more fitting word. And though the dream certainly didn't have much to do with thinking, she was certain it had a lot to do with Professor McGonagall.

"Er…Actually, yes, I have."

She didn't look at Minerva as she said this, if she had, she would have seen slight smile appear on her mentor's face.

"Alright. It is your decision, Hermione, but I think that if you told me specifically what was causing this change in behavior I might be able to be of some assistance."

Hermione highly doubted that. If anything, her dear Professor would make her even worse off than before. She began to think as Professor McGonagall went back to her paperwork.

_What could I tell her to throw her off? Something good, but not something that would require professional help. I could tell her Ron's been getting on my nerves…No, he's always on my nerves. That wouldn't cause a change in behavior, and I don't want to lie…_

"Professor…" Hermione looked to the floor.

Minerva looked up from her paperwork.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I…well, you see…"

Professor McGonagall motioned for her to continue.

"I'm gay."

The words left Hermione's mouth before she even had a chance to consider the consequences. Her eyes went wide and she clapped a hand over her mouth, refusing to meet the gaze of her Professor.

A few moments passed where neither of them spoke. Hermione's eyes began to well with tears as she imagined Professor McGonagall telling her that she was stupid and crazy to think such a thing.

As a few drops of tears hit Hermione's desk, Minerva shook herself out of her shock and went to comfort the young girl.

"Shh, dear, it's alright," she said as she wrapped her arms around the young girl and pulled her into a tight hug.

Hermione let the tears fall more freely now.

"I was just so afraid you would hate me."

Minerva pulled back to meet the eyes of her student.

"Now why would you think a thing like that, Hermione?"

Noticing the change in how she was addressed, Hermione felt a little more at ease.

"Well, you see, in the Muggle world, there are still a lot of people who aren't okay with that. I guess I was just afraid you would be one of those people."

She looked up to meet her mentor's eyes, which were now filled with tears themselves.

"I know how you feel, Miss Granger. I, too, went through what you are going through, and at around your age."

Hermione looked at her in confusion. Minerva smiled.

"I am a lesbian, too, Hermione."

Her student couldn't help but grin.

"Really? You are? I never expected…"

Minerva nodded.

"Most people don't expect it. Of course, most people don't know."

"Who does?" Hermione felt a bit awkward asking her these questions, but she did want to get as close to her mentor as possible.

Minerva sighed and loosened her hold on her student.

"Well…let's see…you, Molly, Arthur, Albus and most of the staff. And, of course, Harry's parents knew, along with a few select members of my family and a few friends along the way."

Hermione processed the information.

"Well, I feel a bit strange asking this, but…"

Minerva smiled.

"You want to know if I am in a relationship."

Hermione nodded and blushed.

"It's perfectly normal to be curious, Miss Granger. But, no, I'm afraid I'm not in a relationship. It's actually, well, it's been a very long time since I _was_ in one."

Her professor looked away at this, eyes, clearly sad, fixed on the blackboard.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, "I suppose…it's just nice to know someone else who feels this way."

Hermione tucked a stray hair behind Professor McGonagall's ear. She could swear it was the same one that she had been so captivated by the day before. The one she had dreamed about.

"It's alright, Professor. Do you not know any other people who are this way?"

"Just you and Rolanda Hooch. It's because of her Professor Snape knows. Couldn't keep her bloody voice down at the breakfast table. I'm surprised half the students don't know already!"

Hermione laughed. All of the pent up emotions inside of her, well, except for the ones involving McGonagall herself, were released as both of them cackled.

"Well, Miss Granger, the other students will be arriving any minute. Why don't we continue this conversation later. Would you like to come by for tea this afternoon?"

She grinned as the a few students began tricking into the classroom giving Hermione and Minerva funny looks.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

A/N: Okay…thanks to xio11, SheIsMySin, minervarulez and Digital Moonlight 2 for their reviews on the last chapter. And to Mandy for giving me hers ahead of time for this chapter! Reviews are always appreciated. Let me know what you would like to see happen and I'll consider it!


	3. Chapter 3

For the third time, this is an HG/MM fic. I feel it is my responsibility to warn you before each chapter, lest you forget.

Hermione and McGonagall having tea won't be until the next chapter. I wanted to update soon but I'm rather sick at the moment and I'm not getting any brilliant ideas concerning their tea time(though I did have tea this afternoon myself).

Disclaimer: I was not J.K. Rowling the last two times I posted. This time, however, to my utter amazement, I am not J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3

Hermione had seated herself in a rather comfy maroon chair in the Gryffindor common room when Ron and Harry arrived, talking rather quickly about something that clearly amused them.

"What, my I ask, are you two so giddy about?"

Harry grinned as he flung himself into the armchair next to Hermione.

"Snape's hair caught fire in the corridor. Peeves dropped a candlestick on his head."

She tried to look stern, she was Head Girl after all and it was her job to enforce the belief that teachers were to be respected, but failed and after a moment began to laugh.

"Yeah," Ron went on, "I don't think it would have caught if it hadn't been for all that bloody grease in his hair. He looks like he's stuck his head in a vat of it half the time."

When he was done laughing, Harry turned his attention to Hermione.

"What's up with you?" Harry asked, concerned, as Hermione wasn't reading, and she seemed completely oblivious to the fact that three first years were using the illegal Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in the corner of the common room.

Hermione sighed, "It's nothing, really."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Come on, out with it then. You know you're going to tell us eventually."

She shot him a glare before continuing.

"Well, you see, I'm supposed to have tea with Professor McGonagall in about fifteen minutes…"

Ron began to laugh, but got control of it long enough to mock her.

"That's taking teacher's pet to a whole new level."

Hermione blushed red, though not for the reasons Ron and Harry suspected (that she didn't like being called a teacher's pet).

"Well, fine, if that's how you're going to be, I just won't say another word."

She made to leave but Harry pulled her back down into her seat.

"Sorry, Hermione. Ron'll shut up. Promise."

She rolled her eyes as Ron nodded, still obviously trying to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah, Hermione. So, tell us, what are you and McGonagall doing having tea together all of a sudden?"

"That's _Professor _McGonagall, Ronald. And…well, you see…"

She trailed off. She had never informed her best friends of her sexuality. In fact, Professor McGonagall was the only one that knew. She didn't know if right now was the right time to tell them or not.

"…I was hoping to get extra help in my transfiguration lessons."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"You don't _need _extra help. You're practically glued to every word McGonagall says."

Hermione blushed again.

"Hermione, why would you be nervous about getting extra help in transfiguration?" Harry asked, clearly the brighter of the two boys on this subject.

"Well," Hermione began, looking down at her fingernails, "I suppose it's the fact that it will be just me and her. It will be the first time I've been alone with her for more than a couple of minutes."

Ron chortled, "What? Afraid she's going to put the moves on you, Hermione?"

While he clearly meant it as a joke, Hermione did not find it so.

"Professor McGonagall would _never _do anything of the sort! She would never 'put the moves' on me! Don't you even accuse her of such a thing! That is a terrible thing to say, Ronald!" She screeched, as Ron cowered in his chair.

"I- well, I was just joking, really…"

Hermione shot him a look of pure loathing. While she resented Ron accusing her dear Professor of such a thing, what hurt even more were the words she had said in return.

_She won't ever return my feelings, will she?_

Harry noticed Hermione's face begin to soften and her eyes well up with tears.

"Hermione…are you sure that's all that's going on?"

"Oh, Harry," Hermione looked at him, nearly crying now, "I don't think I can tell you. I really don't."

Harry moved closer to her, putting his hand gently on her arm.

"You can tell us," he gestured to Ron, "anything. We won't judge, or laugh or anything. Promise."

Hermione glared a Ron again.

"That's what _he _promised before."

Harry turned to Ron.

"Ron, could you leave the common room for just a minute?"

He did so, grumbling along the way, "…can't take a bloody joke…girls…I'll never understand 'em…"

Harry went back to his seat.

"Alright, he's gone. You can tell me, I promise I won't say anything."

Hermione took a deep breath before responding.

"Harry, there's something about me…well, that I've never told you."

"Yeah?" Harry nodded, trying to look sympathetic.

She bit her lip and continued, "I- well, you see…I'm a lesbian."

Harry's eyes went wide and he choked on his breath.

"Oh, I knew you wouldn't understand!"

"No, no…Hermione!" Harry said, trying to return his breathing to normal, "It's fine. There's nothing wrong with it or anything, I was just a little shocked… I mean, er, you've never done anything to make us think that."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I know."

"But…" Harry furrowed his brow, "Why would that make you nervous about getting extra help in transfiguration?"

She rolled her eyes, "Really, Harry, you're almost as thick as Ron sometimes. I'm not going to have tea with her to get extra help in transfiguration!"

"Oh, then why are you going to have tea with her?"

"Well," she began, "This morning I told her I was a lesbian. See…she had been concerned about my behavior. She said I wasn't acting like myself. So I told her that the reason I wasn't acting normal was because I was a lesbian and I was worried about telling her and all…Then she told me…well, that she was, too. And she invited me to tea so that we could discuss it. She said she didn't have many people to talk about it to, I think she wanted me to have someone to confide in."

"McGonagall's a lesbian?" Harry was obviously having a hard time digesting this bit of information.

"Yes, _Professor _McGonagall is a lesbian, Harry."

His eyes were wide, "Blimey," then he shook himself out of his trance.

"But was that really the reason you were acting strange around her?"

She shook her head, "No, it wasn't. Harry…I have feelings for Professor McGonagall."

"Oh. I…oh."

The pure shock of all of Hermione's revelations seemed to have taken a toll on Harry. He sunk down into the arm chair, mouth hanging slightly open, eyes wide.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Hermione and Harry's eyes shot up to the source of the new voice. Ron stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the boy's dormitories, not looking in the least bit shocked.

"Have you been here this whole time?" Harry seemed to have broken out of his shock.

"Yeah," Ron gestured to the silver cloak in his hands, "Thought I'd borrow this so I could stay and listen."

Hermione looked slightly confused, "Wait. You don't seem to mind, well, any of this."

Ron shrugged and returned to his previous seat.

"I always figured you had a thing for McGonagall, whether it was the only girl you liked or not. You just keep staring at her all the time in class. And listening to what she says."

"Ron, that's what you're supposed to do in class," Hermione said, eyeing him carefully.

"Oh, I guess I've been doing it wrong."

The three laughed and the tension broke.

"Well, really Hermione," Ron said, breaking their laughter, "What are you going to do about it?"

As Hermione considered this, Harry looked down at his watch.

"Well, whatever you're going to do you better figure it out soon because it looks like you're already late for tea."

Hermione's eyes went wide and she jumped out of her chair and ran towards the portrait hole.

Ron and Harry watched her leave, "Good luck!"


	4. Chapter 4

Again…it's an HGMM fic…so leave if that disturbs you.

I'm churning these out once a day if I can but if for some reason I don't update again tomorrow, don't be too disappointed. I'm rather sick and I think I write better when I'm well.

Disclaimer: Three times so far I have failed to achieve the status of J.K. Rowling. I have failed again, but I think next time I may try a bit of Polyjuice Potion…

Chapter 4

Hermione dashed out of the common room in a dead run. She was late for tea with Professor McGonagall, a tea she had been looking forward to all day. She didn't know what she would say to her or what she would do, but she knew that she wanted more than anything to be having tea with Professor McGonagall in her private quarters. Well, not more than _anything_, as her dream had so observed.

By the time she reached the entrance to her office, Hermione realized she didn't quite know where her Professor's private quarters were. She stood, dumbstruck, for a few moments in the doorway to the office before hearing the click of heels on the stone floor, just a few feet away inside the office.

"Professor," Hermione called uncertainly into the office.

Professor McGonagall appeared just a moment later; in robes quite different from the ones she had been wearing that day in class. They were robes of a shiny black that clung tighter to her in just the right places, and dipped just low enough to where Hermione could see the beginnings of wonderful curves on her Minerva's figure.

Hermione was transfixed, also, by the fact that her Professor had let loose part of her hair from its usual constraints. The bottom half was flowing freely down her back, twisting together and relishing in the few moments of freedom it was being allowed.

"Ah, Miss Granger," Hermione's eyes shot up from Minerva's chest as she spoke, "I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten our appointment."

Hermione was blushing. She wasn't quite able to tell if Minerva had caught her staring or not. Her face remained calm and congenial, and her eyes gave nothing away.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Hermione regained her composure, trying very hard not to glance back down where a few tendrils of raven hair were grazing Minerva's milky white skin, "I was detained."

"Ah," her Professor smiled pleasantly, "No doubt these detainees go by the names of Potter and Weasley?"

Hermione smiled, "Actually, you would be quite right."

"Well," Minerva gestured towards the inside of her office, "I'm sorry I did not inform you earlier, but the house elves have taken to cleaning my quarters at this current moment and I did not want to subject you to seeing my bedroom rather unkempt. I do not wish to be in my quarters while they are in a state of unrest, and no doubt you would be just as unnerved as me. We will be taking our tea in my office today."

Hermione followed her Professor in, where she could see Minerva had transformed her desk into a small table set with tea cups, a pot of tea, a few plates and a large supply of ginger newts. On opposite sides of the table were two white chairs.

Minerva gestured to the one on her right for Hermione to sit. She did as Minerva took the other.

"How do you like your tea?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Well, I haven't had it that often. On the few occasions that I have my mum decided for me."

"Well," Professor McGonagall fingered one of the ginger newts, "Do you like sugar?"

Hermione nodded, "I do."

"Very well, then."

She then conjured a cup of sugar out of thin air and poured some into both of their cups.

"Drink up."

As Hermione took her first sip of tea, her mouth was warmed by the steam and the liquid itself. The taste seemed especially strong, but in an immensely good way.

"Professor…this isn't _normal_ tea, is it?"

Minerva glanced up from her cup, smiling.

"Well, I did magically embellish just a little bit. I'm a rather awful cook, and no matter how easy everyone tells me it is to make tea I just can't seem to do it without using magic."

Hermione smiled, "That's alright. Now I don't feel so terrible about being an awful cook myself."

They both laughed.

"Hermione," Professor McGonagall sat down her cup of tea and looked intently at the younger witch before her, "do you have any questions? Regarding what we discussed this morning, I mean."

Hermione sighed. Yes, she had questions, but they were more for herself than her Professor.

"Yes," she answered, "I suppose I do."

Her Professor motioned for her to continue.

"Well, I was just wondering…how do most wizards react when you tell them you're gay?"

Minerva considered this a moment before answering.

"Well, I haven't ever told anyone personally that I didn't either think could handle it or that I needed to tell for a specific reason. While most are shocked, only one person has ever given me any grief about it."

"Who was that, Professor?"

"One guess," Minerva smiled, "Professor Snape."

Hermione's mouth opened in disbelief, "I know he can be a bit foul, but you're his colleague. Isn't he supposed to treat you with some respect? And as Deputy Headmistress, you're above him, too!"

Minerva shook her head, "It wouldn't matter if I was a bloody brick on the wall, as long as I'm a Gryffindor and he's a Slytherin, he'll always find a reason to irritate me about something. He just got lucky the day he found out about my sexuality. It wasn't like Gryffindor losing the House Cup, where he gloats for a few days but then goes back to his usual sullenness. No, this was something he could cling to for life. Whenever he runs out of things to say about my students, he turns to things about my personal life. At first he just focused on the fact that 'a smart girl from a perfectly good pure blood family like myself' ended up a lesbian. Then he realized that he could delve even deeper. He began joking that I couldn't even consider myself a lesbian anymore as it had been so long since I had dated any one."

"That's terrible!" Hermione was irate. "It's one thing to boast over something like Quidditch, but it's quite another to make fun of someone for who they are! And, please, just because you're a pure blood doesn't make a difference either way as to what kind of person you are! Also, just because you haven't dated anyone in a while doesn't mean you're not a lesbian. I mean, look at me, I've never dated a girl and I call myself one! I'm sure you were just busy with Hogwarts things or things for the Order. There are more important things in life than relationships!"

Minerva smiled, "Don't think I didn't get him back, though. There have been several occurrences of random things being dropped onto Severus' head by Peeves just after Severus has finished with one of his little rants on my sexuality. Of course, I don't know _where _he gets the idea that he should do that…"

Hermione smiled, calmed down.

"But I wonder, Hermione, why would you ask about how other wizards react to me coming out?"

Hermione looked down at her tea cup.

"Well, you see…what detained me was my coming out to Ron and Harry."

Minerva was positively beaming.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Hermione. I'm happy for you."

Upon seeing Hermione's face, however, Minerva cooled her reaction.

"Well, I do hope this is good news…how did they take it?" She asked tentatively.

"They didn't mind at all. But…I hope you're not mad at me…"

"Hermione," Minerva said, reaching across the table to place her arm on her pupil's, "Why would I be upset with you?"

Hermione looked uncertain, "I let it slip to Ron and Harry that you were a lesbian."

Minerva sighed, "Hermione, I expected nothing less than for you to tell your best friends. In fact, I've come to expect that everything we talk about goes back to them."

Hermione was nearly in tears now, "But I want you to trust me! I wanted you to think that I could keep a secret, that you could confide in me…"

Minerva stood up and walked around the small table to where Hermione was seated. She placed an arm around the younger girl and looked her in the eye.

"Hermione, I know that if I ever asked you to keep something a secret for me that you would. I do trust you and I will confide in you. I already have. But, dear," she wiped away a few of the girl's tears, "What brought this on? Why are you so worried that I won't trust you?"

She began to cry even harder, "I don't think I can say. I really don't. Just, please don't ask me to."

Minerva nodded, "It's alright. I understand."

She pulled Hermione into a deep hug, "I only hope that one day you'll be able to tell me what's wrong."

Hermione wiped away the last few of her tears before Minerva returned to her seat.

"Well, I think I've effectively ruined tea-time."

Minerva smiled, "Nonsense. You were just a bit emotional. Have a ginger newt."

After a few more minutes of chit-chat, Hermione left Minerva's office feeling rather conflicted. She knew that she would have to eventually tell Minerva of her feelings, but she didn't want to jeopardize this new relationship she had with her. Minerva was the only person who truly understood how she felt, and she didn't think she could live without that.

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I would thank you individually here but for some reason the reviews are down and I am unable to see who reviewed currently. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and I will try to update as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

HG/MM fic.

Leave if it displeases you.

Though if you have half a brain you will have already realized this in the first few chapters.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is still in the U.K. I am not. I believe this much proves that I am not she.

Chapter 5

Hermione felt better than she had in weeks. Her tea with Professor McGonagall had gone quite well the day before and she had just awoken from the dream that had previously plagued her thoughts. Only this time, she decided, she was simply going to revel in the pleasure she got from the dream. She decided, after all, that she had admitted her feelings for Minerva, so why should she have a problem dreaming about her? If she could never have the real thing, dream-Minerva could at least comfort her at night.

She pulled back the drapes on her four-poster bed and sat up. Sunlight was streaming through the window and tickling her features as she stretched and sighed. She had Transfiguration again today, and she couldn't be happier. She had been really emotional during her time with Minerva yesterday, but after a few kind words and a couple of jokes, Minerva had left her feeling quite wonderful.

Hermione finally got herself out of bed and pulled on her robes before running down the staircase to meet Harry and Ron in the common room.

"So, what happened then?"

Ron was munching on what appeared to be at least five Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans at once.

"It went quite well, actually," Hermione went to sit next to Harry in a red armchair, "We talked a lot. She didn't mind that I had told you two, either. I still felt rather bad about it…"

Harry smiled, "Yeah, but she knew you were gonna tell us."

Hermione managed a small smile, "Yes. I suppose. Also, though, she told me some rather horrible things about Professor Snape."

Ron and Harry immediately sat up, "Go on," they said in unison.

Hermione grimaced, "She said that he gives her hell about being a lesbian. He tells her all sorts of terrible things about it."

Harry frowned and Ron's face contorted into determination.

"Want us to be him up for her?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Very funny, Ronald."

"Look. I'm being serious. I mean, he's an ass to her, you love her, and she's the best bloody teacher we've got. I think we should…I dunno…curse him or something."

Harry shook his head, "She wouldn't want that."

Ron shrugged, "Well, something should be done about it."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks, Ron. But, really, she wouldn't want that. It would just draw unwanted attention to her. But we really should get going."

Harry smiled, "Yes, let's be an hour early for her lesson. You just want to see her, don't you?"

Hermione blushed.

Ron grinned, "Confirmed. But we're coming, too. I think I might have a talk with her about the way Snape's been treating her…"

Harry slapped him on the back of the head as they made their way out of the common room and headed out towards the transfiguration room.

When they arrived, Professor McGonagall was staring intently at her desk, grading a few papers.

"Hello, Professor."

Minerva jumped suddenly, but smiled as she saw the three enter her classroom.

"This is rather unusual. Of course, I normally expect Miss Granger to be here early but not this early and certainly not with you two."

Harry shrugged, "If you want us to leave…"

Professor McGonagall shook her head, "No, no. I wasn't complaining. It's a rather nice change…it's just…well, a surprise. I was under the impression that yourself and Mr. Weasley purposely avoid classrooms and teachers at all times except during lessons. And even then I'm sure you're dragged here by Miss Granger the majority of the time."

Harry smiled, "Yeah, that's a bit how it goes."

Professor McGonagall returned his smile, "But, really, do you have a particular reason for coming so early…any of you? I don't mind, but I'm rather curious."

Ron stepped forward, "Yeah…uh…I don't like the way Snape's going about treating you, I think he's a right bloody coward for doing so and I want to put a stop to it."

Harry had to stifle a laugh and Hermione just sank into a desk. The corners of Minerva's mouth twitched between humor and sadness.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley, really. But…I do believe that I can handle Professor Snape on my own."

"Well, that's it, isn't it?" Ron seemed to have mustered up a little more bravery, "You are doing this on your own. And that's not right. I mean…if Malfoy was doing something like this to Hermione, we'd hex him into oblivion. We know you mean a lot to Hermione," the girl mentioned went pale at this, "and you're our favorite teacher. We just want to make sure that you're not getting it worse from Snape than Harry here."

He gestured to Harry. Harry smiled, "Yeah. Can't have that…I _must_ be on the top of his list of 'People Who Deserve My Greasy Wrath'"

Ron snorted and even Professor McGonagall let out a little laugh.

"Alright, Mr. Weasley. I promise to inform Miss Granger to inform you if he gets any worse. But, I do have my reasons for not reacting, you know."

Harry nodded, "You don't want to draw attention to yourself."

She smiled, "Precisely. I do believe you remember when Professor Lupin was here and Professor Snape let it _slip _that he was a werewolf?"

Ron and Harry nodded.

"Well, I don't want a similar thing happening to me," She glanced over at Hermione who was still in the desk, looking sad, "Would you two give us some privacy, please?"

They exchanged looks, fighting grins and left the classroom, shutting the door behind them.

"Hermione?"

Professor McGonagall made her way over to the girl, placing an arm around her, "What's wrong, dear?"

Hermione shrugged. "Would it really be that bad if people knew? About you, I mean?"

Minerva sighed and sat in the desk next to her. "It might be. Hermione, in the Wizarding world, as in the Muggle world, there are people who don't appreciate people like us. They think that just because we aren't attracted to who they think we should be that we're bad people. Which just isn't true. You know that, don't you?"

Hermione looked away, "I don't know. I wasn't taught that it was bad…but if so many people think so…It just kind of makes me wonder."

Minerva put her hand on Hermione's back. "It's alright, I know how you feel. When I first realized that I was a lesbian, I had times where I wasn't sure if it was right, wasn't sure if it was worth going through."

"Is it?"

The question seemed to take a toll on Minerva. She steadied herself before answering.

"I believe it is. You won't know it now, but it is. When you fall in love with the woman you're going to spend the rest of your life with then you'll know it's worth it. Of course," she glanced wistfully away, "I haven't gotten to that point yet. But I do believe that one day I will and that is what keeps me going. Through all of the things I hear others say about me, about people like me…all I have to think about is what it will be like when I finally find her."

Hermione wiped away the tears that were beginning to form in her own eyes, clouding her perfect vision of Minerva. "But you do believe that one day you'll find her, don't you?"

Minerva smiled at her, "I know I will. Now, let's go and tell Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley they may return, shall we? I do think we've kept them waiting long enough."

Hermione smiled, it felt good to her to know that Minerva had hope. But it pained her to think that she wasn't the woman Minerva was waiting for.

A/N: I know its been forever since I've updated(Okay…a couple of days), but I've been sick, and I've had papers to do. But I think I'll be able to do another chappy in a day or so.

Thanks for hermin22, Marish89, minervarulez and xio11 for their reviews since I updated last. And to all of you who didn't leave one but liked it, thanks for reading…

A special thanks to Kelsey, Mandy and Katherine for giving me ideas for the next few chapters after this! You guys really helped out and it's nice to get some feedback from my friends. ( :

Let me know what you guys think…( :


	6. Chapter 6

HG/MM fic.

Go away if you're not cool with that.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, this story would be in the books. Alas, it is not. Proving that I am, once again, NOT J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 6

Hermione was again sitting in the transfiguration classroom, staring at the only thing that was able to keep her attention these days.

_Her._ It had become all about _her._

Of course, Hermione still managed to keep up in all her classes, still making exceptional grades, but her work wasn't nearly as good as it usually was.

Had she given thought to it, she would have been disappointed in herself, alas, she had not. All of her attentions were currently fixed on her beautiful transfiguration Professor.

Hermione spotted, once again, that coy strand of hair peeking out from inside Minerva's bun. She wondered what her Professor would do if Hermione was to tell her how that particular hair never quite stays in place.

_She would probably charm it to stay up_, she thought.

She didn't want that. But she did wonder if she would ever see Minerva with her hair down. Oh, how she'd love to run her fingers through it. She wondered if it was as thick and wavy as she imagined it.

"Hermione, you alright?"

Harry was looking at her, concerned, but as he saw where her gaze led he smirked.

"When are you gonna tell her?"

Hermione hadn't thought of that. No, the idea was simply ludicrous. Professor McGonagall would probably laugh in her face if she didn't immediately ask her to quit her classes.

"Don't be stupid, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione turned back to Professor McGonagall, who gave her a short smile.

"Alright, class is dismissed for today."

There was a rush towards the door, but Professor McGonagall caught her arm before she could leave.

"Might I have a word, Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiled. She could have a lot more than that.

"Of course, Professor."

She followed Minerva over to her desk as her teacher sat down.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter wouldn't know anything about Professor Snape waking up covered in owl droppings this morning, would they?"

She couldn't hide the humor in her voice. Hermione smiled, "They haven't said anything to me, Professor."

Minerva smiled, "Hermione. I know that we've talked several times over the past two weeks about your sexuality, but that can't be all that's bothering you. You're obviously upset over something. I wish you could tell me what it is."

Hermione looked sheepishly at the ground, "I really can't."

Minerva stood to observe her features more carefully, "I understand that it might be something… embarrassing… but please, I just want you to feel better."

Hermoine's eyes shot up. Did she know?

"I…I- uh…"

Minerva gently put an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. Hermione shivered at the contact.

"Hermione, I hope you can trust me enough to tell me whatever is going on. Now, I think I might have an idea as to what it is…but I don't know for sure."

Hermione bowed her head, "Wh-what do you think is g-going on?"

Minerva turned to face her, "I think you're in love."

The younger woman turned beet red. She knew. She had to.

"Um…I..."

She was at a loss for words. Minerva patted her gently on the shoulder, her touch lingering for just a second too long.

"It's alright. Just come to me when you're ready to discuss it."

With that she ushered Hermione out the door.

Hermione couldn't think. She just walked blindly to Gryffindor tower, giving the password to the Fat Lady half-heartedly. When she entered the common room she took a seat next to Ron and Harry.

"She knows."

Ron coughed on his chocolate frog and Harry leaned in to listen.

"She asked me to stay after…told me she thought something was wrong, that she thought she knew what it was. She said she thought I was in love."

Ron swallowed the rest of his chocolate frog, "Yeah, but…maybe she was thinking of someone else…"

"Who else would it _be, _Ronald?" She snapped.

He looked down, "Geez…I dunno…maybe she thinks you have a thing for Parvati or Luna or someone."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ron, she would know better than _that_."

Harry nodded, in full agreement, "Professor McGonagall is really perceptive. She would know you didn't like one of them because you don't ever pay any attention to them. Not like you do to her."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I am aware of that. I really need to start keeping my emotions in check. She probably already has noticed me…well, _staring_ at her, and she thinks that I'm in love with her."

"But you are," Ron interjected.

"That's not the point, is it Ron? Hermione doesn't want her to know."

Ron finished chewing up his chocolate frog, pondering things over, "I don't get why you just don't tell her. I mean, what's there to lose?"

"There's a lot to lose! I could lose my reputation, my mentor…I could lose her. And I can't do that."

Harry patted her arm nervously.

"Just try focusing on something else for a while. Don't forget about her…just don't make her your priority. When you've had a while you'll be able to make a better decision."

Hermione nodded resolutely.

"That's what I'm going to do."

A/N: Thanks to hermin22, cherline, xio11, Marish89, emeraldpriestess and owl of athena for reviewing since I last updated.

A special thanks to Katherine, Kelsey and U2Pumpkin for their marvelous ideas ahead of time. And thanks to Jordan for reading this, I know it's not your thing, even if you are a geek, lol.

As always, a girl loves a good review…so keep 'em coming! I love you all and let me know what you think of this installment!


	7. Chapter 7

HG/MM….I should really stop warning you about that…if you don't know already, you probably won't ever know and you're just an idiot.

Sorry this one took me a day or two…and it's rather short, I know…but I'm working on another fic right now…it's Petunia/Minerva, but I'm taking my sweet time on it because I don't know how much interest there is for that.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling killed a lot of people. I could never do that.

Nothing Like It Chapter 7

Hermione was staring resolutely at the clock behind Professor McGonagall.

She had been determined not to look at her the entire lesson. So far she had done pretty well.

Of course, occasionally that damn piece of hair would catch her attention and she'd have to linger on it for a moment, but then she would decisively turn away and not look for a whole five minutes. Okay…maybe two. But she had thought this through. If Minerva noticed her not looking at her _at all _she might think something is up, and then that would lead to more awkward conversations after class in which it would be absolutely impossible for her to keep her gaze off of Minerva. So Hermione had decided that she must look at Minerva to keep her from thinking she was in love with her.

Okay, maybe that wasn't quite right.

"Oy!"

Ron elbowed her in the side. Hermione sat up straight and realized what she had been doing. For the past five minutes her gaze had been fixed solely on Minerva. She hadn't even noticed. But Minerva had. She was now giving Hermione a look of extreme curiosity.

Hermione blushed and looked down at her textbook. She wasn't going to let herself meet Minerva's gaze. She couldn't.

"Alright class," Professor McGonagall said, giving Hermione one last look, "I will see you tomorrow. You are dismissed."

There was a rush for the door that included Hermione.

Hermione could see Professor McGonagall trying to get her attention but she ignored it, thinking that it would be better for them both not to have any further out-of-class communication.

She stalked off down the long hallway, leaving Ron and Harry hurrying in her wake.

"Hey!"

Ron ran up beside her and clapped a hand on her shoulder to get her to stop.

"What's wrong with you? McGonagall was trying to talk to you back there, she asked us to let you know."

Hermione pulled Ron and Harry towards the Common room. Once inside she sat in chair and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"I can't speak to her. I just can't. She knows that I love her and I just can't face that."

Harry gave her a look of sympathy, "I'm sorry, Hermione. You never know, though, she might love you back."

Hermione snorted. "Right, because teachers go falling in love with their half-a-decade younger students all the time!"

Ron shrugged, "Harry's right, I mean, she's always looking at you and stuff."

Hermione looked down. "She's just looking at me because she's just caught me looking at her."

Harry leaned over to Hermione, "Look, I know I said you should take your mind off of her but it's obviously doing you no good. I suggest that you go and talk to her. Just…I dunno…tell her how you feel before she has a chance to misinterpret things."

Hermione was near tears now. "But what do I _say_? I usually have all the answers, now I just feel so lost…"

"Then find yourself."

Harry and Hermione both turned to Ron, dumbstruck.

"What? I can be sensitive sometimes…."

Hermione sniffed. "Yes, I think I'll go and speak with her."

Harry and Ron smiled and walked her to the door.

"Thanks, for everything…"

She turned and gave them each a huge before leaving the Common room.

A minute later she found herself outside Minerva's classroom. She took a deep breath before continuing inside.

When she entered, she saw Minerva sobbing at her desk.

A/N: Thanks to Marish89, jumpoffacliff, xx minerva rulez xx, hermin22, owlofathena, breezy531, xio11 and cherline for reviewing!

Thanks to Katherine, Kelsey, jumpoffacliff, Jordan and whomever else helped me for reading this and helping me figure it out.

I love reviews, so…if you give them to me…I may write faster…because then I feel guilty for slowing down. ( :


	8. Chapter 8

HG/MM…duh.

I was going to update a couple days ago…but very recently my cat that I have had for 10 years, Cheyenne, passed away, and so I was very, very upset and didn't feel much like writing. I am still very upset, but so is Minerva in the fic and so maybe it will help me connect with the character or something.

So I am dedicating the rest of the fic to Cheyenne, the best cat…ever.

Chapter 8

"Minerva?"

Hermione shocked herself at the use of her Professor's first name. Then again, these were extenuating circumstances.

Minerva looked up quickly from her desk. It was obvious she had been crying since Hermione left the classroom. Her dark eyes were bloodshot, and rimmed red. Her face was pale and blotchy, and there were tearstains all over her beautiful face.

Hermione's heart dropped in that moment. She knew she must be the reason for Minerva's tears, whatever she might have done.

She immediately shut the door and ran over to her Professor. She kneeled beside her and took her into her arms. Minerva continued to cry into her shoulder. Hermione joined in.

"W-why are you c-crying?" She managed to stutter out while holding Minerva even closer, relishing in the contact.

Minerva sniffed audibly. "You haven't spoken to me for days…"

Hermione pulled back to look at her.

"Is that why? You missed me?"

The older witch sighed and nodded. "It's nice to have someone to speak to about the way I feel, everyday occurrences, and the things I have to overcome. Well…when I lost that, I felt a bit lost myself."

Hermione fought the urge to let out a sob.

"I'm so, so sorry…"

Minerva smiled and pulled her into a hug. "It's alright dear. I just…I suppose I thought you needed it, too."

Hermione looked down. "I do. Just…there were reasons I couldn't speak with you. I hope you understand."

Minerva nodded. "Were you upset that I told you I knew you were in love?"

Hermione had almost forgotten about that. "Well, yes. I just…I suppose I thought you would react badly."

Minerva pushed away a tear running down the younger witches' face.

"Why would I?"

Hermione played with her hands, now folded in her lap. "Well, you know I'm in love with…"

"With who, dear?"

Hermione's face snapped up.

"You mean you don't know?"

Minerva shook her head. "I'm not a mind reader, Hermione. Yes, I could tell you were in love, but certainly not with who."

Hermione let out a relieved laugh. Minerva looked at her uncertainly.

"Are you quite alright, Hermione?"

She nodded, still laughing and grinning.

"I'm just fine."

Minerva nodded. "Why are you so concerned about how I would feel about you being in love with whomever it is?"

Hermione stopped laughing, and her smile turned to a frown. "I really just don't want to talk about it, please?"

Minerva smiled. "That's perfectly alright. I just hope you can let me know someday."

She ran a hand through Hermione's hair.

"You mean a great deal to me, you know that, Hermione?"

Hermione ceased breathing for just a moment.

"Well, yes, I suppose…"

Minerva smiled, eyes clouded with tears. "I've never really had anyone who understood me like you do. I'm so glad I have a chance to be a bit of a friend to you."

"I never thought you thought of us as friends." Hermione smiled.

Minerva nodded, "Yes. I do. I believe we have too many things in common not to be. We both love women, transfiguration and our nosey friends."

They shared a laugh.

"Anyways, Hermione, I do hope we can now continue are regular get-togethers."

She nodded. "Of course. I look forward to the next one."

"How about tomorrow, at three?"

They both grinned.

"Sounds good."

A/N: Thanks for the reviews from Marish89, emeraldpriestess, hermin22, xio11, cherline, lonely-lioness, xx minervarulez xx, and EliziBlues(Even though I'm about to thank you for helping me out lol)

Thanks to Katherine(see, there it is!), Jordan and Kelsey for their help/reviews for this. It's great to have support from people who you know personally.

And thanks for all of you that read this, and please leave reviews! It makes me more eager to write. Positive reinforcement and all that junk, lol.


End file.
